Compared with traditional CRT displays, the liquid crystal displays possess advantages, such as low power consumption, light weight, stable screen, great screen color effect, etc, which is the main development direction of the present market.
The liquid crystal display mainly is to inject liquid crystal between two transparent electrode substrates, and then to control the alignment of liquid crystal molecules by applying voltage to the electrode substrates or not, and thus to stop the light passing through the liquid crystal layer or allow the light passing through the liquid crystal layer for achieving the gray scale display. Nevertheless, with the optical anisotropy property of the liquid crystal molecules, the color washout issue under large view angle commonly exists for the liquid crystal display. Even the miscolored pictures can be easily seen under large view angle, it still reduces the large view angle watch effect of the liquid crystal display.